Another Day, Another Battle
Chapter 1 Another Day, Another Battle Before I tell you this,you better be ready.It is a long story and one anyone else would love to live.I'd happily give it to them,if I could.I hate this story and I wish it wasn't mine.Why?Because the only part of Me people see is the perfect little girl side.I'm not like that. One reason I'm considered “perfect" is because of what I do.I've been fighting monsters since I was six and if you're a half-blood,you'll know this is an accomplishment. But just because I began young doesn't mean I'm the best.I have a limp because of a deadly Dragon encounter.I couldn't walk for weeks.Some of the kids still say I'm cool!It's awful. And there's more: I have no home.All I know is I was left on Half-Blood Hill with a note pinned to a basket.It read: Her name is Melissa Thomas. Take care of her.She is a half-blood. I've been here my whole life.I know nothing about my family.Probably dead.I don't know.At least one parent is alive,but I don't even know which one.Is it really so cool to live in constant doubt?Yes,I'm nine and one of the youngest kids at camp to fight monsters.Did I nearly die?OBVIOUSLY.My arm still hurts from a run in with a hydra.If you have a kid who is a half-blood,know this: it doesn't matter how old they are.KEEP THEM AWAY FROM HYDRAS.I'm lucky I even HAVE an arm the way that thing was fighting. I hate it all.It is pretty bad.And just when I'm starting to ACTUALLY fit in,to make sense,have a normal life(or as normal as a half-blood's life can be),one of my old injuries acts up or there's a monster in the camp or someone faints or anything else that can ruin my day. An example is the day Jonas and I went out to find a girl At a nearby school.Jonas is a satyr,which means he's half goat. We got to a tall building with long stone steps out front.School would just be getting out for the day,so kids were turning down the steps. Oh,why was I at Camp Half-Blood if it wasn't summer?I stay year-round.I don't have a home to return to,so I stay. Anyway,Jonas pulled Me behind a thick tree.It was about as wide around as four normal sized thick trees,so it was definitely big enough to hide behind. “What's the plan?"Jonas always has a plan when he finds a half-blood in possible danger. Jonas looked around the tree.“I see her coming,but she has one of her friends with her.He doesn't look like he's leaving soon." I ask him if the school has a soccer team or any other clubs.“I think it has a drama club."he responds. If you read “stories" about half-bloods,then you probably think a monster attack at school is cheesy.If you are a half-blood,then you know it does happen a lot,and I'll tell you why: Some half-bloods can live normal lives and escape the monsters,some of them becoming more famous than any other half-blood.Some of the names I could give can shock you. But some half-bloods can draw monsters.By the time we are sure they are in danger,it may be the time when the monsters plan to attack. So,yeah it does happen a lot.And,with my luck,it happened today. Jonas had moved out from behind the tree,towards two kids.The boy had sandy colored hair and deep brown eyes,and was tall and muscular.He looked more like a football player than an actor. The girl was shorter with dark brown hair.Her eyes were a dark blue,but not blue.More like a grey-blue with darker blue flecks.It was kind of hard to tell from where I was. Jonas was talking with the girl in hushed tones.The boy was standing back,his brown eyes filling with anger.Then he lunged. His sandy hair flattened and his face shifted.His eyes squinted,becoming black pools of death.Then I realized what he was becoming.Out of the monsters I'd faced,I'd only seen that expression on one.And none of the monsters I'd fought ever scared me that much. He was a dragon. I froze,time seeming to move in slow motion.Thought the hydra had nearly taken my arm off,the Dragon was more terrifying. “Melissa!"Jonas was in the dragon's path,and probably on it's menu.“Help!"I had my sword; I never leave camp without it.But I was too stunned by the dragon to draw it. “Melissa!"Jonas was getting desperate now.The dragon was inches away from him,and he was moving backwards.The dragon was much faster though.Finally I snapped out of my trance-like terror. In a flash of bronze my sword is in my hands,though I don't remember drawing it.I stepped forward,slashing at one of the dragon's legs.He roared,turning to Me. When I saw the monster up close,I nearly dropped the sword.This Dragon was much bigger than the one that gave me a limp.His eyes were more intense,his claws sharper.I held my sword high,but felt like dropping it to run. Category:Gigglesplash The Ranger's Apprentice Category:The Sword Chapters